Percabeth At Goode 2
by CutieVV
Summary: In this chapter, I have been working on making it a tad bit more interesting but you guys can comment suggestions for ideas and also please like and follow! The chapter talks about how they are going through their first few classes of the day and how Annabeth does not really like Leena.


**Authors Note!: Sorry I know how many of you guys hate author notes but I just need to tell you guys thank you for all of the feedback so far that all of you guys have given me! I also want to state that I have just come back from my school trip and I will be updating at least once a week! (At least that's what I hope to do!) Thank you! Read, comment and keep giving suggestions!**

-Annabeth's POV-

It was first period, which meant that it was homeroom with Percy! I was holding his hand walking to the classroom. We were not talking but I guess that was because we were both taking what just happened ALL in. My hand squeezed Percy's and then sort of leaned my head into his shoulder. My heart sped up as if it was our first date all over again. (it kinda was if you think about it) I haven't seen him in ages and I was so happy to be back in his protective arms. Don't get me wrong! I could protect myself fine but it felt nice to have his hand in mine again. We came to a stop in front of a door which I guessed was homeroom. We entered and sat down with another group of people. One of the guys had golden brown skin and was holding a girl's hand who had long brown hair and had hazel brown eyes which complimented her skin tone. There was another guy next to them who looked way goofier than the other guy! He had curly strawberry-blond hair which went into bangs nearly covering his eyes which were green.

"Hey, Guys!" Percy said as he sat down. I sat down next to him, I shifted in my chair waiting to be presented by my boyfriend to his friends.

"So! This is Annabeth my "Mystery Girlfriend" that everyone thought was fake." He gestured with imaginary quotation marks around the mystery girlfriend part and looked over to me. All eyes at our table looked at me.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth dau- I mean Percy's AMAZING girlfriend!" I said with a bit of expression making it seem like I was being sarcastic about how amazing I was.

"OMG! Hi! I'm Sabrina, Jakes girlfriend!" She explained motioning to the boy on her left. The guy waved and said hi.

"Mike, aren't you going to say hi?" Percy asked smiling and trying not to laugh. Jake was too but Sabrina wasn't, she was frowning.

"Uhm, well... I uh-name is... MIKE!" he stuttered and looked down to start twisting a piece of string coming from his sweater.

"Hey, Annabeth? What's your schedule?" Sabrina motioned to show the paper I was holding and breaking the tension.

"Oh! That's so cool! We have some classes together but it looks like you have a lot of them with Percy." She handed back the paper to me smiling.

"You do?" Percy said taking the paper from my hands while struggling to read it. I leaned on Percy's shoulder but the bell rang, so we all headed to first period.

-Percy's POV-

Annabeth, Mike and I all walked into our first class which was Math. Mike and I both hated it but as you might've known or guessed Annabeth was excited about our first subject. Not to mention that she was also good at everything today would be a breeze.

"Okay class, settle down and sit in your seats." The teacher motioned to the 3 of us standing. We all took our seats next to us.

**Knock...Knock...Knock** There was a knock on the door and Leena walked in late with her two other friends as sidekicks.

"Is there an explanation that actually makes sense to why your late _this_ time Leena?" The teacher sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well , I was walking to class and my books fell on the ground and when I was picking them up my skirt ripped!" She motioned to the clean "rip" of her skirt that revealed more skin than the dress code wanted it to. She winked at me and my fists clenched. Ugh! Couldn't she get the message? I glanced at Annabeth who was trying to keep her cool, but her eyes said it all. She hated Leena.

"Well, sit down Leena and bring your friends with you too! Okay, class lets get back to the lesson!" called out and started putting up the projector.

* _Time passes and it is now English* **RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG*_

 _"Hey, Pau-I mean !" I sat down while Annabeth gave him a hug._

 _"Why Annabeth, how lovely to see you! How long are you staying for?" He said while sorting some papers on his desk._

 _"Hey, , Well, actually I'm staying for a while because I'm re-designing the "empire state building"" She did imaginary quotation marks when she meant Olympus._

 _"Oh, my! That's great! Why don't you take a seat next to Percy." He straightened his jacket and told everyone to settle down. Thankfully Leena was not in this class._

 **Authours Note: Hey Guys! This is the second chapter! Sorry, I was not able to upload this sooner but I had just come back and I was still recovering. I hope to be able to start writing the third chapter this weekend so that I can upload it for the following week! Keep on commenting suggestions and liking this "chapter book" xoxo ~ CutieVV**


End file.
